Plumas de Espuma
by EllisFF
Summary: Marco recuerda, recuerda su juventud y aquello que le impulsó a ser quien es ahora, que le impulsó a surcar el mar, que le impulsó a luchar, porque todos tenemos un origen. Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración ¡Zarpemos al mar! del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. Plumas de Espuma ha quedado en segundo puesto tras las votaciones realizadas para el reto.


**Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera**

 **En este caso y para el reto elegí a Marco y subo hoy el fic puesto que es su cumpleaños y también es un personaje al que adoro y del que no se sabe mucho, así que me he dedicado a delirar un poquito, espero que guste.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō**

 **PLUMAS DE ESPUMA**

Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir, cuando lo intentaba el pecho me dolía como si un lazo invisible apresará mi corazón estrujándolo hasta hacerlo sangrar, es desagradable ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo sentí? Fue hace mucho, mucho antes de la muerte de Gold Roger, mucho antes siquiera de encontrar mi propio camino. Los piratas somos los hijos malditos del mundo pero yo lo fui incluso antes de ser pirata, es algo que siempre he sabido desde que era un niño y veía como los otros eran elegidos y no yo, cada vez que una pareja iba al orfanato y elegía a un niño, me sentía invisible y dolía… al final dejó de doler, también dejó de importarme, supongo que podría decir que mis inicios no fueron fáciles.

Cuando era pequeño todos los niños jugábamos a salir de esa diminuta isla, no era un lugar rico particularmente y nuestro mayor entretenimiento era mirar el mar y soñar, soñar con el día en que pudiéramos tomar nuestras propias decisiones pero incluso en eso era diferente, no tenía ningún futuro… o eso creía ¿Sabes? Incluso de pequeño escuchaba los cantos de sirena, siempre estuvieron ahí incitándome, resultaba casi hipnótico pero por aquel entonces no entendía que significaba ¿Qué puede saber un niño de seis años sobre el destino? Cierto es que incluso ahora sigo sin creer en él, creo que un hombre traza sus propios destinos, acción reacción suele decirse.

Noto el cuerpo ridículamente ligero mientras acaricio la espuma del mar con las plumas de fuego, no se puede acabar conmigo… en realidad sería más correcto decir que es muy difícil acabar conmigo ¿Cómo terminas con algo que ya está muerto por dentro? Quizás ese sería el único modo de que mi exterior concordase con mi interior… No, no creo que quiera morir, no ahora, no ya, tengo motivos más que de sobras para vivir, no como por aquel entonces. Apenas era un niño recién entrado en la adolescencia cuando entré a trabajar en aquella taberna para poder sobrevivir, atrás habían quedado los días del orfanato cuando me escapé, no fue ninguna sorpresa que aquellas simpáticas monjas traficasen con niños para conseguir dinero, no les guardo rencor en realidad, recibieron su merecido, creo que la única vez que sepa que los marines actuaron bien pero cuando sucedió yo ya no estaba allí, me había ido.

Creo que el desastre siempre me ha acompañado en cierto modo, tampoco tuve mucha suerte en la taberna que se diga, el fuego lo consumió todo… todo menos a mí, a día de hoy sigo sin saber bien que pasó pero ahí me convirtieron en algo diferente, el fuego me quemaba pero no me dañaba, las llamas azules de mi cuerpo me protegían, que irónico pensar que el que luego sería mi apodo tuvo su origen en fuego también pero de nuevo estaba perdido… nunca me había sentido tan perdido salvo cuando os perdí y me tuve que hacer cargo de la familia que había quedado atrás destrozada por el dolor ¿Qué podía hacer? Durante tres días y tres noches no hice sino llorar sin saber que rumbo seguir.

Se que Vista me está observando junto a Izo mientras sigo volando silencioso acariciando la espuma de las olas, ya no está Padre, ya no está Ace, ya no está Thatch, faltan muchos miembros de la tripulación, muchos miembros de la familia pero seguimos adelante, hemos perdido poder, es verdad pero lo podemos soportar de algún modo ellos seguirán vivos mientras nosotros los recordemos y siendo como soy un fénix eterno que no envejece siempre serán recordados. Ahora todos ellos son mi responsabilidad, el nuevo capitán, el nuevo padre de algún modo, me hacía feliz que nos llamase hijos, sentirme parte de una familia yo que nunca tuve ninguna, era cálido y ahora es nuestro turno de trasmitir esa calidez a aquellos que se sienten perdidos.

Fue después del incendio donde mi primera familia murió que tomé la decisión… en realidad era algo inevitable, siempre lo había sentido, esa llamada, ya no quedaba nada que me atase en tierra firme y esos cantos de sirena que durante un tiempo había estado en silencio volvió con más fuerza con una pequeña embarcación pesquera, no tenía intención de ser pirata pero ¿Qué otra opción había? No quería hacer daño a gente inocente y me esforcé en ello pero a los marines no les importa demasiado, cualquiera que no sea un marinero ni marine pero surque el mar para ellos ya es un pirata no les hace falta ver ninguna Jolly Roger, eso es lo que me pasó al poco ya tenía preció sobre mi cabeza, no me importó, no importaba nada pues estaba muerto pero era libre, podía sentir el olor del mar filtrándose por cada poro de mi piel.

Siempre he sido alguien más bien perezoso y calmado, no tiendo a perder la calma bajo ningún concepto pero esa vez fue diferente. Había atracado para reponer provisiones en busca de un rumbo incierto, creo que sólo quería conocer mundo, nada más cuando de nuevo el fuego se apoderó de un hostal cercano, es curioso como mi vida está ligada a ese elemento, había una familia que no consiguió salir, se les oía gritar con esos gritos que se te clavan en el cerebro y estremecen el corazón. Antes de darme cuenta estaba dentro de ese lugar una madre con su hija aterradas ante la visión del fuego, ese fuego que a mí no puede dañarme, un fénix siempre resurge, conseguí salvarlas pero no puede hacerlo conmigo mismo, cuando saqué a la niña por la ventana las vigas cedieron encerrándome, sin salida… No moriría quemado sino asfixiado, una muerte espantosa, puedo jurarlo pero no me arrepentía, ellas estaban bien y mi consciencia se desvanecía ¿Por qué nadie las había querido ayudar? No debí haber salido de la isla, no debí haber ido al mar.

Mi siguiente recuerdo es un barco meciéndose en el apacible mar y una visión borrosa de un gigante… no, no era un gigante, sino un hombre inmenso sentado en un sillón todavía más grande con bigote blanco y expresión seria, no sonreía pero me miraba intensamente, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que el que no hubiera marcas en mi cuerpo por el fuego resultaba extraño ¿Qué curiosa manera de conocernos, verdad Padre?

Eso no fue lo más extraño, sino cuando ante mi mirada expectante te echaste a reír y me tendiste la mano dándome un motivo para seguir en el mar, un motivo para seguir adelante y una familia por eso sé que el fénix nunca caerá porque desde aquel día en que me convertí en tú hijo me convertí en el hijo del mar, ese mar que tanto adoro.

-Capitán, han llegado noticias, el hermano de Ace vuelve a aparecer en el periódico, ha montado una buena en Dressrosa- y sonrío en mi forma alada remontando el vuelo hasta llegar a Vista y coger el periódico, parece que no soy el único con una curiosa historia de cómo llegué a bordo de un barco, ahora puedo decir que no lamento ninguna de mis decisiones.


End file.
